spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pointman
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Pointman rigorously cross-trains to obtain the insight necessary to enhance or assist his teammates’ endeavors. He’s the most flexible team member available, capable of adopting nearly any combination of character options, though not to the focused degree that many of his fellows can achieve. Attributes: No single attribute is most important for the Pointman, though Charisma and Wisdom are key for most of his pre-set class skill uses. They often come into play when he interacts with other people — something a good Pointman does a lot. Core Ability 'Generous' Your attention to team tactics allows you to supplement your colleagues’ successes and make up for their failings. So long as a teammate can hear or see you when he makes a roll, you may spend and roll 1 of your action dice to boost the teammate’s result. When you use this ability, you always roll the die and add your own action die modifiers; the teammate’s modifiers are never applied. No single roll may benefit from this ability more than once, even if multiple Pointmen are present on the team. Class Abilities 'Versatility' One of your greatest strengths is your facility with new skill sets. At Level 1, you may choose 4 cross-class skills to become Pointman class skills for you. At Levels 5, 10, 15, and 20, you may choose 1 additional cross-class skill to become a Pointman class skill for you. 'Assistance I' You can streamline any group activity, though at some risk. At Level 2, you may increase the error range of a teammate’s skill check by 1 to reduce the time required to make the check to 1/2 standard (rounded up, minimum 5 minutes). This ability may target any skill check except one made as part of a Dramatic Conflict (see page 362). Further, you may assist only 1 teammate at a time. You may not perform any other non-free actions when using this ability. 'Assistance II' At Level 11, you may increase the error range of a teammate’s skill check by 2 to reduce the time required to make the check to 1/4 standard (rounded up, minimum 5 minutes). 'Assistance III' At Level 19, you may increase the error range of a teammate’s skill check by 3 to reduce the time required to make the check to 1/10 standard (rounded up, minimum 1 round). 'Lead' You’re a born leader whose tutoring ability can bring out the best in anyone. At Level 3, once per session when making a team skill check, you may choose which teammate makes the check. Alternately, as a half action, you may share any focus or weapon proficiency you possess with one of your teammates or allies until the end of the current session. At Levels 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you may use this ability 1 additional time per session. 'Orders I' Your commands carry incredible weight. At Level 4, once per session as a free action, you may advise a number of allies up to your Charisma modifier + 1 (minimum 1). These instructions must be specific, such as “Cover Molly while she gets the door open!” as opposed to “Help Molly!” While carrying out this order, each teammate and ally who can see or hear you gains a +1 synergy bonus with all skill checks made in support of the order (per the GC’s discretion). You also gain this bonus when making a skill check that supports your own order. If you’re the only character to benefit, you need not speak to use this ability. 'Orders II' At Level 8, the synergy bonus increases to +2 and you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Orders III' At Level 12, the synergy bonus increases to +3 and you may use this ability up to 3 times per session. 'Orders IV' At Level 16, the synergy bonus increases to +4 and you may use this ability up to 4 times per session. 'Orders V' At Level 20, the synergy bonus increases to +5 and you may use this ability up to 5 times per session. 'Cross-Class Ability' Your diverse training allows you to pick up parts of other classes along the way. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following base class abilities. Most abilities may be chosen only once; each that is followed by 2 or more grades, however, may be taken multiple times, offering 1 grade each time it’s taken (e.g. “×1, ×2”). *''Advocate:'' Absolute certainty; behind the scenes I; networks; by any means. *''Explorer:'' All over the world; bookworm I; bonus feat; uncanny dodge I. *''Faceman:'' 1,000 faces; cold read 1/session; quick change 2/session; masks. *''Fixer:'' The hookup; let’s deal I; slick; magnetism. *''Hacker:'' ’L337; master key I; Trap door 1/session; bonus feat. *''Intruder:'' Gear prep; evasion I; bonus feat; uncanny dodge I. *''Martial Artist: Martial Arts; life of discipline; bonus feat; [[Martial_Artist#Improved_Reach|''improved reach (+5 ft.)]]. *''Scientist:'' ''Intense study'' x1, ×2; ''Ph.D.'' (1 skill); ''bright idea'' 2/session. *''Scout:'' Stalker; ''[[Scout#Rough_Living|''rough living +2]]; bonus feat; ''[[Scout#Sneak_Attack|''sneak attack 1 die]]. *''Sleuth:'' Human nature; sources I; ''[[Sleuth#Little_Details|''little details 1/session]]; bonus feat. *''Snoop:'' Flawless search; intuition I; ''[[Snoop#Intercept_Communication|''intercept communication 1/session]]; bonus feat. *''Soldier:'' Fight on ×1, ×2; fortunes of war I; armor use I. *''Wheelman:'' Custom ride; manual adjustment I; crash course; ''[[Wheelman#Vehicle_Familiarity_I|''vehicle familiarity +1]]. You may not choose a cross-class ability you’ve already gained from the class you’re trying to emulate. If you later gain a class ability you already possess as a cross-class ability (e.g. you possess the cross-class ability “Soldier: fight on ×1” and gain your first level as a Soldier), you do not gain the ability a second time, nor is your cross-class ability enhanced. Instead, you may make another cross-class ability choice. When you gain a cross-class ability that uses “class level” to determine its effectiveness, you are considered to possess the minimum class level required to gain the ability in the class emulated. Actual levels you possess in the emulated class do not stack with this “assumed class level,” but if you gain a number of actual levels in the emulated class equal to or greater than this “assumed class level,” your actual levels in the class take over, becoming your class level when using the chosen ability. If the Game Control rules that a base class is not available in his campaign, then all Pointmen in that campaign lose access to cross-class abilities listed for that class. Likewise, if the GC approves the use of additional base classes from other Spycraft products, other options may become available. 'Improved Fortune' You bring out the best in yourself and your teams. At Level 10, you and each of your teammates start with 1 additional action die of the type determined by your career level (see page 27). This improves any of a target character’s class abilities that are affected by starting action dice. No character’s starting action dice may increase by more than 3 as a result of this ability, no matter how many Pointmen are involved. At Level 20, the number of action dice with which you and your teammates start each mission increases by an additional 1 (for a total increase of 2 dice). 'Serendipity' You’re a wellspring of good fortune; people, lucky breaks, and bouts of inspiration come to your rescue just when they’re needed most. At Level 14, once per session during any time of crisis, the GC may, without prompting from you, introduce something to help your team. Sample assistance includes the appearance of a partner-grade contact, the introduction of a major hint, a 4-die event that plagues your team’s opponents, or an automatic success with a skill check (even if the target character is untrained or doesn’t make a skill check). In this last example, you may then use your lead ability to share the result of this lucky break with teammates and allies (e.g. while on the ground, you might use serendipity to produce a successful Drive check, then use lead to transmit the result to your teammate who’s in the pilot seat of an out-of-control plane above you). Further, once per session, you may ask to use this ability, suggesting a fortuitous event to the Game Control. The GC may refuse by offering you 4 action dice. You gain no XP for accepting these action dice, nor does the GC gain additional action dice for handing them out. If you accept the dice, you’re assumed to have used your serendipity ability for the current session. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes